You're My Better Half
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: Huddy one-shot. Based on the song by Keith Urban. Rated T Please R&R! NOTE: Please read the third A/N, it's important! If you don't the story is hard to understand! House reflects on his life with Cuddy. Established relationship!


3/30/2008

3/30/2008

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "You're My Better Half". It's sung by Aussie country singer Keith Urban. The lyrics come from the CD "Be Here". It's written by John Shanks and Keith Urban. I don't own House or Cuddy, David Shore does. If I did own them, they'd have lots of snarky, blue eyed munchkins running around the halls of PPTH!

Rated T Please R&R!

A/N: Established Relationship

A/N 2: Go to YouTube (dot) com and search for Keith Urban "You're My Better Half"

A/N 3: I hope this one-shot isn't confusing. It starts off in the present, on a Wednesday afternoon with House thinking about his relationship with Cuddy, flashes back into a Friday through Sunday weekend with House and Cuddy then it comes back to the present (Wednesday) and continues on from Wednesday to Sunday. I hope that this is clear enough to understand.

Greg House sat on his roaring bike in the driveway of his apartment. It was a Wednesday afternoon, beautiful, sunny, but chilly, it was jacket weather for sure. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans, boxers, a red Neil Young 2002 tour t-shirt, his Nike Shox shoes, and a black leather riding jacket. He turned his bike off, but he didn't get off of it. He sat there for a few moments thinking about how much his life had changed within the past three years. He recalled the exact moment when he had fallen in love with her.

It has been three years ago on a day just like this one, a beautiful sunny but chilly day outside. The only difference was that on this day it was Friday. The perfect day for House to bug Cuddy. Cuddy was supposed to be working on paperwork for the upcoming budget meeting. House burst into her office. Cuddy looked up and said "House, what do you want? Can't you see that I'm busy? Tell me what you want and then get out and go help your dying patient". She said in a huff.

House said nothing; he just stared at her and looked at what she was wearing. _'God, if there is a God, thanks for making Lisa Cuddy so damn sexy!' _he thought as he looked at her. Cuddy wore a brown plaid skirt, with a red button down dress shirt with just enough of the top buttons undone to see her fun bags, and a cream colored jacket overtop of her red shirt, a black belt and black heels. House leaned overtop of her desk and peered down her shirt, he grinned as he could easily see her black lacy bra.

Cuddy looked up sharply from her desk as she sensed House was still there. She glared hard at him. They both knew that as much as Cuddy complained about House staring at her fun bags, she liked the attention. Cuddy sighed and spoke, "House, you never answered me, what the heck do you want?"

She continued to glare at him, but the glare was softer now, it was more of her trying to be stern with him but knowing that she couldn't be, not at times like this. Not when House was staring at her with those blue eyes of his. Eyes so blue she would often get lost in them.

House spoke this time. "Cuddy, I want you…Lisa". House never used her first name; it was always her last name he used. Cuddy tried to appear not to be shaken at the use of him calling her by her first name.

House continued. "I want you Cuddy. I've been in love with you for a while now. Despite my smart ass comments, my complaining about doing clinic duty, the arguments and yelling, sarcasm, anti-social behavior and just plain sexiness" Cuddy rolled her eyes at that comment.

"I love you. I'm in love with you. I know that I can be a pain in the ass sometimes and I have a weird way of showing love with all of those sexual comments about your fun bags and ass and all. But in truth, I do love you." he said.

Cuddy was shocked. Never did she imagine in a million years that Greg House would ever admit his feelings, for anyone else, much less her! Cuddy took a calming breath and slowly let it out. Minutes ticked by that seemed to last for an eternity.

Finally she spoke, "House" her voice was quiet, somewhat thick with emotion. She cleared it and took a sip of water from the water bottle on her desk. When she was finished, she continued. "Greg, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't shocked that you just admitted you loved me, much less expressed your feelings" House just glared at her, with a playful look in his eye.

"I'd be lying again if I said that I didn't love you. In spite of your sunny personality, sparkling bedside manner and overall love for people and your willingness to do clinic duty, I'd say I love you. Even though you drive me insane sometime and make me wonder why I hired you in the first place, I do love you. I'm in love with you."

House grinned at her. House could hear Cuddy's sarcasm in her voice. But he could also hear her genuine feelings of love that she spoke of.

Now it was House's turn to be shocked, sort of. House knew that he annoyed the hell out of Cuddy, just to get a rise out of her. He knew she liked it, even if she wouldn't admit it.

Cuddy spoke, "Well, House, I think this is a miracle of some sort. I've left you speechless. What do you have to say about that?" she said.

With that being said, House took a step forward, let his cane fall to the wayside and leaned hard against her desk. With his left hand he steadied himself against the desk, putting all his weight on his left leg. With his right hand House reached over to where Cuddy stood and pulled her into a kiss. It wasn't one of those cheesy movie kisses that looked oh so fake. It was a mind blowing kiss that set off fireworks for them both and left them both breathing hard and seeing stars. Cuddy had never been kissed like that before. Neither had House, Cuddy was by far the best kisser he had ever had. His ex-girlfriend Stacey couldn't hold a candle to her.

'_If Cuddy is this amazing of a kisser, I wonder what kind of lover she is?'_ House thought as he felt himself getting aroused.

They let go of each other and stood there letting there bodies rest for a few moments. House then looked at his watch, looked outside and then looked at Cuddy. Her eyes seemed bluer to him, if that was possible.

He spoke, "Cuddles" she glared at him and he knew she hated the nickname. "Feeling frisky? Want to go for a ride?" he asked. Cuddy sighed once again. "Look, House, first off, don't call me Cuddles. Secondly, can't you see that I'm busy right now and thirdly, we can't just take off in the middle of the workday. I've got paper work to finish for the budget meeting I've got at the end of the week."

House then spoke, "Of course we can take off and go for a spin Cuddles. I've got the Ducklings working on the case. The budget meeting isn't until next Friday Cuddles; you've got plenty of time. And yes you can take off and go for a spin because I've cleared your schedule for the rest of the day"

"You cleared my schedule?!" Cuddy yelled. "You knew I had a meeting today with a potential donor and that I would be busy with all of this paperwork!" House could tell she was getting angry, her blue eyes seemed bluer and to him, that was sexy. Cuddy closed her eyes, sighed angrily and tried her best not to reach over, grab his cane and smack him with it.

She was silent for a few moments. She opened her eyes, looked at him, sighed once more and said, "Fine, I'll go along with you on a motorbike ride. Let me get changed."

House grinned at her. Cuddy walked over to her office window and closed the blinds. Then she looked at House, who had a leering look on his face. "House, you don't think I'm seriously changing here in front of you, do you?" she said. "And let me miss the sexy sight of your fun bags and ass? Never" he said with a leering look on his face.

Cuddy rolled her eyes, went into the closet where her coat and purse were and grabbed a duffle bag. She closed the closet door, went into the bathroom, which she had added onto her office a few years back, complete with a shower and toilet. Cuddy came out a few moments later wearing a pair of tight dark blue jeans that showed off her ever curve, her red button down dress shirt with more than few buttons undone that showed off more of her fun bags, a black belt, and a pair of black flats.

He looked at her and said, "Damn Cuddles, who knew you could make women bikers look so damn sexy! But so you should know, those flats you have on aren't the right shoes. Who knew you had such sexy clothes to wear underneath all of those tight skirts you always wear! You should wear this outfit to work more often!"

House limped over to the closet and rummaged around. Cuddy began to protest and was shocked to have a pair of old tennis shoes thrown in her direction, as well as a pair of socks. Cuddy began to speak, "House, how in the heck did you find tennis shoes in my closet?"

"A boy scout never reveals his secrets" House said. "Now go change woman, I want to be on the road soon" He motioned to the bathroom once more. Cuddy went in and changed her shoes and came back out a few moments later. She wouldn't admit to him that she felt better wearing these tennis shoes than her flats.

Cuddy put her clothes in her closet, shut down her computer, turned off the office light and bathroom light closed and locked her office door. Cuddy told her assistant she was taking off for the day and not to expect her back until Monday.

After House gathered his blue backpack from his office, left a cryptic note on the whiteboard telling his Ducklings he would see them on Monday, putting both motorbike helmets in his blue backpack, telling Wilson he was taking off without explanation, he and Cuddy finally left the grounds of PPTH.

They rode for hours and hours with no place in mind. They ended up at a corner bistro place, which neither of them had been to before. After eating they made their way back to House's apartment and it was there they spent the rest Friday afternoon and night, Saturday and Sunday making love, occasionally they would eat food, shower together watch TV. But most of the time was spent in bed.

They talked a lot, mostly about idle things. House would often tell Cuddy about stupid professors he had had in college that would make her laugh. He wouldn't admit it, but he loved to hear her laugh. As they fell asleep in each others arms, they knew that they loved each other.

House was brought back to the present time when he felt a hand wrapped around his waist and a soft kiss was planted on his lips. House could feel her smile that formed on her mouth as she kissed him softly. He smiled back at her and kissed her. Cuddy saw the far away look on his face and said "Baby, what are you thinking about?" she said.

"Just you and how sexy you look." he smirked back at her. House got off the bike, grabbed his cane and together they walked hand in hand into House's apartment.

_Car door slams, it's been a long day at work  
I'm out on the freeway and I'm wondering if it's all worth  
The price that I pay, sometimes it doesn't seem fair  
I pull into the drive and you're standing there  
And you look at me  
And give me that come-here-baby smile  
It's all gonna be alright  
You take my hand  
You pull me close and you hold me tight_

_(Chorus)  
It's the sweet love that you give to me  
That makes me believe we can make it through anything  
'Cause when it all comes down  
And I'm feeling like I'll never last  
I just lean on you 'cause baby  
You're my better half_

That Wednesday night they ate dinner at a local Italian restaurant, one of their favorites. After dinner, they came back to House's apartment and made love. They lay together in House's bed and slept. But House couldn't sleep. Insomnia was a result of the pain in this leg. He looked at his lover sleeping; he got up quietly, put on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, grabbed his cane, Vicodin bottle and limped out of the bedroom.

He went into the kitchen and fixed himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He stood there eating the sandwich, leaning against the island that House had built in the middle of his kitchen. House then felt arms slide around his waist, a head being propped up on his left shoulder and a soft kiss being planted on his cheek.

House said nothing to his lover. After he finished eating his sandwich he turned around and picked up Cuddy and placed her on the island. They proceeded to make love on the kitchen island and as they lay in each others arms, they both knew they'd never look at the island the same way again. Knowing the island wouldn't be a comfortable sleeping place; they went and slept in the bed in House's bedroom.

That next morning, Thursday to be exact, House and Cuddy spent the day relaxing, but being productive, sort of. The two lovers would have and should have been at work, but they decided to play hooky. Actually House had decided that they shouldn't go into work. It was entirely his plan. He had shut off the alarm that Cuddy had set the night before. When she woke up late that next morning, she was livid. House just grinned at her. Through the yelling and anger, Cuddy began to start to get ready for work. House convinced her to some how take the next few days off. Cuddy protested when she told House that she had a million things to do at work. Cuddy was freaked out that the hospital would fall to pieces if she wasn't there. House reassured her it wouldn't. Cuddy eventually gave in and made her way back to where her lover lay on his bed.

Later on that Thursday, they showered and went to the grocery store and stocked up on food. They went for more motorbike rides. House and Cuddy rode his motorbike to the movies, where they proceeded to make out in the back of the theater in which they got caught, kicked out of and banned from. They rode over to the nearby park, where they proceeded to make love, luckily they didn't get caught. After leaving the park, they rode over to the nearby Chinese place and ate. After they had eaten, Cuddy convinced House to stop at the nearby movie rental place, where Cuddy rented several movies. They, somehow, made it back to House's apartment without dropping any of the movies which Cuddy held. As they lay in bed, they watched the movies and soon fell asleep to the credits rolling across the screen while holding each other.

House knew that there were times in his life that he didn't think he would make it. Case in point, dealing with Detective Tritter, almost going to jail, having Cuddy lie for him while he was on trial and so much more. Dealing with all of that was very difficult, and there were times when he didn't think he was going to make it.

It was thought that House might possibly loose his medical license for what he had done, lying to Detective Tritter that is. But he knew that he could make it through that with the help of Cuddy. He too helped her through that. He stood by her as much as he could and together they leaned on each other and were each others strength through that difficult time.

_They say behind every man is a good woman  
But I think that's a lie  
'Cause when it comes to you I'd rather have you by my side  
You don't know how much I count you to help me  
When I've given everything I got and I just feel like giving in  
And you look at me  
And give me that come-here-baby smile  
It's all gonna be alright  
You take my hand  
Yeah you pull me close and you me tight_

_(Chorus)_

House knew that whatever life threw at him, he could be reassured of a few constants in his life: the pain in his leg, Vicodin, whiskey, his best friend Wilson, and his job. But the one constant thing in his life was Cuddy. Cuddy was everything to him. Cuddy was his lover, boss, best friend, soul mate and so much more. When life turned bleak for him, it was Cuddy who he turned to for help. When House was dealing with the Detective Tritter ordeal, and he had given all that he had, it was Cuddy who he turned to for strength and for help.

It was Cuddy who had held him close while he slept in their bed. She was the one who sat there next to him watching TV while he watching it too, she would hold his hand and that simple gesture said it all. It was Cuddy who let him out of clinic duty when she knew it was getting to be too much for him. Cuddy was the one who supported him, along with Wilson and the Ducklings through the Tritter ordeal and everything else they had dealt with. Cuddy was the one who, when House was dealing with a difficult case, and the Ducklings had gone home for the night, she was the one who helped him to solve the case.

House would be forever thankful to whatever God was up there, for Lisa Cuddy. For all that she had done for him over the years. Yes House was still a smart ass doctor who disobeyed the rules of ethics but Cuddy was okay with that, as long as House saved patients and didn't cause too much trouble.

Over the next few days, Friday and Saturday to be precise saw House and Cuddy doing nothing. They continued to lounge around the apartment. Within this two day period, they had gone out to a nearby bar for drinks with Wilson and his girlfriend Amber. House had taken Cuddy on the thrill of a lifetime when he had taken her to a monster-truck rally show. Each night they spent talking and laughing and making love.

_Well, you take my hand  
Yeah you pull me close and I understand_

_It's the sweet love that you give to me  
That makes me believe that we can make it through anything_

_Oh baby, it's the sweet love that you give to me  
That makes me believe we can make it through anything  
'Cause when it all comes down  
And I'm feeling like I'll never last  
I just lean on you 'cause baby  
You're my better half_

_Oh, oh baby you're my better half  
Ooh, hey baby you're my better half_

The last day of their holiday, they showered and dressed and rode out to breakfast at IHOP and of course Cuddy had paid. After breakfast, they spent time at a nearby zoo where House caused a scene and they were almost thrown out. After the zoo fiasco, they rode over to a nearby museum where House terrorized the school children who were taking a tour of the human body and of course he embarrassed Cuddy to no end. They left the museum and came back to House's apartment where they ordered pizza, watched cheesy made for TV movies, drank wine and whiskey and made love in their bed.

As House fell asleep that night, he knew that whatever experiences he went through in life that Cuddy would be there with him for it all. She was his rock and would always be his better half.

The next morning while at work they argued and carried on just like always, but there was something different, something that only they knew, other than Wilson and his girlfriend Amber. As Cuddy berated him for skipping out on clinic duty once again, House knew that Cuddy would always be his better half. He just grinned at her as she yelled at him. Cuddy looked at him and grinned back and continued on berating him.


End file.
